little_witch_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Valkyrie Armor
Valkyrie Armor is a suit of armor forged for a member of Valkyrie Corps. in Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard series. Description and Characteristics Valkyrie Armor is a magically forged armor set composed of Solais Metal and both named and themed after mythological figure of same name in Norse mythology. In addition of withstanding powerful physical and magical attacks, the armor enhances its wearer's strength, speed, and power to superhuman level. The armor is also empowered by the wearer's fuel spirit energy (energy generated by one's emotions and feelings) on the same vein with Shiny Rod, an ability which useful for Valkyries to access her armored form in areas where magic not present. For the same reason, the extent of its power is relative to the wearer's heart: The stronger the feelings of her heart, the greater the armor's combat potential, which is highlighted by the intensity of its meridian glow. To prevent a Valkyrie Armor from falling into wrong hands, witch-blacksmiths who forged the armor enchanted it to be used by only those who are worthy: Those who worthy receives ticklish sensation akin to electrical shock upon touching the armor's Bracelet, whereas those who proved otherwise will be burned. As a precaution, the armor was also given another enchantment which allow it will return to its current user if ever discarded or stolen until she will it to either a worthy successor or trustworthy safekeeper. Despite its benefits, Valkyrie Armor is not without its limitations: When exposed to overwhelming force, the armor has a double-edge feature where it was designed to release itself from its wearer to avoid additional damage but exposed her at risk from mortal danger in process. Also, the armor can only be worn for less than two minutes before it eventually overheats and threaten to burn its wearer. As such, Valkyries are advised to use their armors sparingly and save its power for strongest of challenges: If a Valkyrie can handle her foes without her armor, she will make do without it. Lastly, the armor also requires periodical maintenance to maintain its efficiency, which can be done through Valkyrie Bracelet it linked with. Recently, there has been attempts by witch-blacksmits of Thapoli in improving Valkyrie Armors' combat capabilities which includes extending the armors' time limit. One of such individuals was Helviti, who managed to create a powerful armor that can be worn indefinitely. However, the methods she utilized to achieve such feat involves a forbidden magic and such practice deemed illegal. Valkyrie Bracelet Valkyrie Bracelet is a special bracelet which designed to bring out Valkyrie Armor set it linked with, making it a Valkyrie's transformation device. The Bracelet typically resembles a metal bracelet which envelops nearly half of the wearer's forearm and possesses thicker edge along with coloration and symbol corresponding to its respective Valkyrie Armor. For example, Geirdriful's Valkyrie Bracelet is white in color and bears a symbol in form of blue circle with red edge and yellow four pointed star within, the same symbol on the armor's witch hat. Being the vital part of Valkyrie Armor, it is through the Valkyrie Bracelet itself a Valkyrie may summon her armor. Whenever Valkyrie Armor is needed, she only need to chant out "Venta Herkleda" while simultaneously running either her palm or Valkyrie Blade against her Bracelet, sending out emerald sparks which then spin into a large sigil on the air through its friction. The sigil then opens a rift from which the Armor assembles around her body in split-second rate with temporary glow. Aesthetically, the sigil resembles Luna Nova's insignia albeit with inscriptions on them each comprised of three Futhark runes each representing an element; Kaunan (fire), Isa (Ice), and Hagalaz (lighting). While Valkyries typically form a single summoning sigil above her head, some displayed more stylish summoning through the manner she draws the spark circle and/or in some cases, draws two separate spark circles altogether that form into twin summoning sigils. For instance, Akko forms two separate sigils each on her side whereas Helviti three concentric spark circles that combine into a single summoning sigil, and Molly an infinity symbol (∞) resulting two sigils entwined into said shape but nevertheless opens two separate portals altogether. Through this summoning mechanic, it is shown (and later confirmed) that Valkyrie Armor is stored in what can best be described as a sub-dimension when not needed; the armor set follows the Bracelet it linked with constantly so as to be instantly available when needed. Valkyrie Armor Summoning Sigil Molly LWA WoM.png|Molly's Valkyrie Armor Summon Sigil Nevar Summoning Circle Valkyrie Armor LWA WoM.png|Helviti's Valkyrie Armor Summon Sigil In addition of being a Valkyrie's transformation device, Valkyrie Bracelet also serves as the medium to maintenance its respective Valkyrie Armor. A Valkyrie has subjected her Armor to great wear and tear from impact and combat, with damage sustained by the Armor in question is reflected by the Bracelet — the more the Armor is damaged, the more the Bracelet takes up battered appearance. The same can be said if the Valkyrie Armor in question is exposed to tainted magic, at which the build-up impurities in the armor resulted the Bracelet to lose its luster and becomes more and more dark. Although Valkyrie Armor can be restored to perfect shape by casting Object Repairing Spell on its Valkyrie Bracelet, the spell in question must be used in conjunction of Golden Mending Magic Powder to remove it from its impurities at the same time. Common Features Valkyrie Armors are designed with following features: *'Visor': A Valkyrie Armor has a collapsible visor around the helmet to protect the wearer's identity. *'Thruster': A Valkyrie Armor also has built-in thrusters to further enhance her speed and jump, notably on the upper back and soles of the boots. *'Wing Stumps': On the back of the armor is a pair of metal attachments at which the wings materialize for flight and further enhancing the wearer's speed and agility as well as hovering on the ground in conjunction of the thrusters. *'Armor Platings': In addition of helmet, breastplate, greaves, and shoulder pads, a Valkyrie Armor has armor platings along the sleeves and sides. *'Solais Metal-woven Fabric': The witch hat, tunic/robe, and black bodysuit underneath are actually woven from materials infused with Solais Metal, making them resistant to damage. They can also magically integrating whatever clothes the user wears into themselves in a burst of magic energy whenever she transforms. *'Fuel Spirit Stream': Neon emerald markings of the Armor that serves to gauge the amount of emotional energy which boosts the armor's parameters. The greater the energy, the brighter the markings' glow. *'Special Abilities': Some Valkyrie Armors are designed with special abilities. Said abilities vary between one and another depending on the witch-blacksmith who cradted them. History Earliest known Valkyrie Armors were a product from experimentation on both remains of Great Lindworm and God of Destruction Loki conducted by witch-blacksmiths of Thapoli. From the former's scales, they forged 5 Valkyrie Armors, which are Kara, Geirskogul, Skogul, Eir, and Geirdriful. Out of respect towards the legendary serpent, they stopped creating more armors from its scales and continue their experiments with Loki's remains in their possession as alternate source of Solais Metal. For a time, Thapoli relied on Loki's remains as the source of Solais Metal for producing Valkyrie Corps.' weaponry until alchemical means to produce the alloy was discovered during the era of Golden Age of Magic. With the kingdom discovered a better alternate source of Solais Metal, coupled with growing concern over the possibility of Loki's return through any of his dismembered body parts, they settled with new variant of the alloy and sealed the God of Destruction's remains at Franang's Falls. Variations Great Lindworm Scales-based Valkyrie Armors Valkyrie Armors forged from Solais Metal which processed out of scales of Great Lindworm. Unlike the armors after them, Great Lindworm Scales-based Valkyrie Armors can assume alternate forms where said forms are empowered by strong magic and/or people's feelings including the wearer. The power-up up changes however, only lasts until its energy completely spent, at which the armor reverts to its normal state. With use of the same energy, the alternate form in question can be accessed again. Loki Skin-based Valkyrie Armors Valkyrie Armors forged from Solais Metal refined out of Loki's body parts. While sharing similar attributes to that of their Great Lindworm Scales-based counterparts, they lacked their predecessors' ability to assume upgraded forms (with exception of Herja Armor). Following the discovery of alchemical means to produce Solais Metal, this variant has rendered obsolete by its alchemy-based successor, likely motivated by its dark origins. In fact, by the events of Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard, only 5 of these armors that remained; Sigrun Armor, Herja Armor, Marmora Armor, Sloegra Armor, and Hrista Armor. With exception of Herja, those armors have been reforged with alchemy-based Solais Metal by Newt, endowing them the ability to change forms albeit in more limited scale than either variants. Alchemy-based Valkyrie Armors Valkyrie Armors forged from alchemy-based Solais Metal. These armors share similar powers and characteristics of their Loki Skin-based predecessors, and eventually replaced the latter by the era of Golden Age of Magic. As with Great Lindworm Scales-based Valkyrie Armors, Alchemy-based Valkyrie Armors can assume upgraded forms on the same vein with the former, though their version pales in comparison to the former's. List of Valkyrie Armors Great Lindworm Scale-based Valkyrie Armors= Akko Vermilion Valkyrie LWAWoM.jpg|Kara Blue Valkyrie LWAWoM.jpg|Eir Lotte Yellow Valkyrie LWAWoM.jpeg|Geirskogul Sucy Earth Valkyrie LWA WoM.jpg|Skogul LWA Sky Valkyrie.jpg|Geirdriful |-|Loki Skin-based Valkyrie Armors= White Valkyrie LWA WoM.jpg|Sigrun Silver Herja LWA WoM.jpg|Herja Marmora Valkyrie LWA WoM.jpg|Marmora Sloegra LWA WoM.jpg|Sloegra Hrista LWA WoM.jpg|Hrista |-|Alchemy-based Valkyrie Armors= Dark Valkyrie LWA WoM.jpg|Nevar Rota.jpg|Rota Category:Magic Items Category:Terminology Category:Witches of Midgard-verse